Top Girl
by rivaichin
Summary: Ayah berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak dari kerabatnya pada saat acara makan malam. Anaknya yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasku Akashi Seijuuro! Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi saat acara makan malam nanti? Akankah acaranya berjalan lancar atau malah berantakan? / might be ooc, crack, gaje, alur kecepetan / but i hope you'll like it! / RnR purisu? [AKASHIxREADER]
1. Chappie 1

"...A-Aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Entah sudah berapa banyak pernyataan cinta yang kuterima. Yang sama. Tempat yang sama. Dan alasan yang sama pula.

Menjijikkan. Mereka menyatakan cinta hanya untuk mendapat tenar. Atau mungkin hartaku. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak yakin bisa jadian denganmu." Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Tapi aku menghargai perasaanmu terhadapku." Dan entah sudah berapa kali aku menolak pernyataan cinta dengan jawaban yang sama.

Akhir yang menyedihkan terjadi setiap kali. Hal yang sama terulang. Hidupku sungguh membosankan. Aku ingin mewarnai hidupku. Atau bahkan orang lain mewarnai hidupku yang membosankan.

Aku termasuk cewek populer di SMA Rakuzan. Maksudku, salah satu cewek populer. Tapi, tetap saja, akulah yang nomor satu.

Orang-orang akan jatuh hati padaku pada pandangan pertama. Para siswi akan meniru gayaku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Tapi, tetap. Akulah yang nomor satu. Mereka bukan apa-apa dibanding denganku.

Akulah yang paling menarik. Akulah yang paling dominan. Akulah yang nomor satu. Datanglah padaku, 'kan kuberikan kau tips spesial dariku.

Tapi suatu hari hidupku berubah, berkat satu orang. Tidak. Hidupku tidak menjadi full-color. Hidupku berubah menjadi satu warna yang berkobar-kobar. Berapi-api. Ya. Dialah orangnya. Surai merahnya yang berkobar. Mata dwi-warnanya yang menggoda. Tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. Kata-katanya yang absolut. ...Akashi. Ya. Orang itu adalah Seijuuro Akashi.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic, even though I got the inspiration from 's song.**

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

"Tuan putri, Ayahmu sudah menunggumu di ruang makan" ujar salah satu pelayan di rumahku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sekilas sambil mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda. "Bilang kalau lima menit lagi aku datang"

Ucapanku dibalas dengan anggukan, dan ia lekas pergi dari kamarku. Selesai mengikat rambutku, aku mengenakan pakaian seragamku yang sudah disiapkan olehnya sejak tadi. Aku mengambil tas sekolahku dan beranjak turun ke ruang makan.

Disana Ayah dan Ibu sudah menungguku. Bahkan dengan sangat tidak wajarnya Koutarou, kakakku sudah ada di ruang makan sebelum aku datang. "Apa yang membuatmu lama? Duduklah." Segera, aku menempati kursi disebelah Koutarou setelah mendengar perintah dari Ayahku.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu Ayah. Apa...ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kita bahas?" Tanyaku, heran. Tidak biasanya Ayah terlihat seperti diburu waktu seperti ini.

"Begini...kau anak perempuanku satu-satunya. Jadi ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan kerabat ayah. Kudengar anaknya juga satu sekolah dengan kalian."

Aku mengedipkan mataku, seolah-olah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan ayahku barusan. Maksudnya aku hendak dijodohkan begitu? "Benarkah begitu, Ayah? Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama pemuda itu?"

Aku mengambil segelas air yang sudah disediakan, dan hendak meminumnya. "Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou. Kuharap kau mengenal anak itu." Tenggorokanku tercekat, hampir membuatku mati tersedak.

"AKASHI-SAN/AKASHI!?" Tanyaku berbarengan dengan Koutarou.

"Ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak Ayah/YA AYAH!" Jawab kami berbarengan. Yang membuatku heran-kenapa Koutarou ikut-ikutan menjawab? Bukan dia yang dijodohkan kan?

"Apa kau punya masalah dengannya, Koutarou?," Ayah menaikkan alisnya heran. "Jangan kau katakan kalau putra Ayah adalah seorang **gay**."

"Hah? Bukan begitu Yah! Maksudku—Ayah tidak tau kepribadian Akashi!," seru Koutarou, lalu menunjuk kearahku "bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!"

Sekali lagi, aku hampir tersedak berkat kata-kata Koutarou. Maksudku, dia kira dia siapa? ...baiklah dia kakakku. Tapi kata-kata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa barusan perlu diberi tanda kutip. Seharusnya ia bisa membedakan siapa yang **BISA** melakukan apa-apa dan siapa yang **TIDAK BISA** melakukan apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" Aku membeo. "Bisakah kau membedakan yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang salah, Koutarou?" Protesku, tidak terima.

"Cukup. Pokoknya besok kita mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga Akashi. Jaga sikap kalian," Sekarang, ibu yang angkat bicara akan kelakuan kami. "Dan cepat habiskan sarapan kalian jika tidak ingin terlambat."

Aku melirik kearah jarum jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15! Bel berbunyi tepat pukul 17.30, sedangkan waktu perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Dan semua ini kuucapkan terima kasih untuk kakakku tercinta.

Kami menghabiskan sarapan secepat mungkin. Setelah itu pamit pada ayah, ibu dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Dan benarlah, kami terlambat tiba di sekolah. "Kau tau hari ini siapa yang mengajar dikelasku?" Aku tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Dan tidak ingin tau. Hentikan senyuman itu, kau terlihat menjijikkan! Sekarang aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk kulaporkan pada Reo-nee!"

"Kau—Pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku pulang sekolah! Hari ini pelajaran Yamane-sensei, dan kau membuatku terlambat!," Tukasku. Siapa yang tidak takut, kalau guru paling galak di sekolah mengajar kelasmu, dan kau telat? Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya. "Dan aku yakin Mibuchi-senpai tidak akan mengampunimu hari ini, Koutarou!"

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah, hingga kaki kami berhenti tepat di depan ruang osis. Aku mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Oh?" Dua pasang mata menoleh kearah kami. Yang satu berasal dari orang yang biasa disapa dengan Akashi, dan yang satu lagi berasal dari Mibuchi-senpai.

"Gheh—Akashi!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Koutarou, heran sekaligus kaget.

"Apa itu menjadi sebuah masalah bagimu Koutarou?," ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Bisa kudengar alasan yang tepat, mengapa kau telat hari ini kalau kau memang tidak ingin menu tambahan?" katanya...lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Ia menggeleng kepalanya segera. "Kau bisa tanyakan padanya" katanya sambil melirik kearahku.

Akashi menoleh kearahku. Menatapku dengan tatapan interogasinya. "Berniat untuk menceritakannya?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku bingung. Kenapa harus aku yang menceritakannya? Tapi toh yasudahlah. "Tadi ayah membahas sesuatu denganku. Tapi Koutarou memotong dan terjadi perdebatan sengit. Intinya begitulah, apakah sudah jelas? Uum—maaf untuk bertanya, tapi apakah Akashi-san termasuk anggota osis? Seingatku, sewaktu istirahat Akashi-san tidak pernah keluar kelas untuk ke ruang osis."

Akashi menghela nafas pelan. "Aku yakin hal itu tidak perlu dibahas saat ini. Dan jawabannya tidak. Aku bukan bagian dari anggota osis." ia bergantian menatap kearah Koutarou. "Benar begitu, Koutarou?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu menu mu untuk hari ini kulipat gandakan menjadi tiga kali lipat"

"Tiga kali lipat!?" Koutarou membeo.

"Aku yakin kau tau alasannya. Kemarin kau terlambat dan sekarang kau terlambat lagi." Jelas Akashi.

Koutarou mengangguk pasrah. Mibuchi-senpai menyaksikan dengan seru. "Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kelas," Akashi melirik kearahku "dan, kau ikut denganku." Perintahnya.

Aku menurut, dan mengikutinya keluar dari ruang osis, tidak lupa mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu. Kaki kami berhenti tepat di depan kelas. Ia mengetuk pintu perlahan, kemudian menggesernya.

Beribu mata menatap kami dengan tatapan bingung campur heran. "Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian baru datang saat ini?" Tanya Sensei.

Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Maaf, mengganggu pelajaran sensei barusan. Tadi saya ada keperluan di ruang osis, sama halnya dengannya"

"Benar begitu?" Tanya Sensei agak sangsi.

"...benar sensei" aku menganggukkan kepalaku, membuat Yamane-sensei yakin.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah." Ucapnya kemudian, tidak ingin meninggalkan mata pelajarannya lebih lama lagi hanya gara-gara keterlambatan kami. Segera aku menuju bangkuku, begitu pula dengan Akashi-san.

"Kok kau bisa dekat dengan Akashi-san?" Tanya salah satu sahabatku, Tsukishima Kei, yang duduk tepat disebelah bangkuku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku seolah-olah tidak begitu memperdulikannya. "Kalau kau ingin tau alasannya, tanyakan pada kakak tercintaku itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat kakakmu di ruang osis tadi. Bolos lagi ya?"

"kau sungguhan ke ruang osis barusan!?" Ia membelalakkan matanya, kaget. "Siapa peduli dengan si bodoh itu! Kerjanya hanya main saja, padahal ia ketua osis!"

Kakak Kei, Tsukishima Kai adalah ketua osis di SMA Rakuzan. Meski begitu, aku merasa ada yang...salah.

Memang, Kai-senpai itu populer di kalangan siswa maupun siswi, prestasinya juga bagus. Ia cocok-cocok saja jadi osis, tapi demi Tuhan, sikap mesumnya itu tidak bisa ditoleran!

Sempat kudengar, rumor mengatakan kalau dulu ia sempat mencium Risa-senpai sampai tangannya berjalan kemana-mana—ya kau tau maksudku. Lalu, saat menginterogasi dua murid yang sedang berkelahi, ia malah menceritakan kesenangannya bermain dengan para siswi—meskipun begitu, itu hanya rumor, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Aku berdesis kearahnya. "Sshh! Didengar sensei, tau rasa!" Kei hanya nyengir-nyengir dengan tidak jelasnya.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit berlalu, bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid yang lain segera pergi berhamburan ke kantin setelah sensei keluar. Di kelas hanya tersisa aku, Kei, dan Akashi-san.

"Eeeehhh! Antarkan aku ke toilet!" Pekik Kei tiba-tiba.

"Nggak ah, malas"

"Kumohon!" Pintanya.

"Nggak."

Ia cemberut begitu mendengar penolakanku dua kali. Beranjak ia pergi ke toilet.

"Kei," panggilku, saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap. "Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Belikan aku minum saat kau kembali ya?"

"Belikan minum?" Ia membeo.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, polos, dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Coca cola, atau susu strawberry kalau ada"

Ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya barusan.

"Hey" panggil Akashi.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, menengok kearahnya. "kau memanggilku, Akashi-san?"

"Kurasa, tidak ada satu orang pun disini selain kau dan aku," ucapnya. "Aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku besok malam"

Aku membeo. "Mengecewakanmu?"

"Aku yakin sekali kau tau maksudku."

Seketika terbesit bayangan akan makan malam yang diadakan ayah besok. Tapi aku masih tidak begitu mengerti, apa yang dimaksud Akashi-san dengan 'mengecewakan'. "Makan malam itu?" Tanyaku, ragu.

"Tepat sekali," ia menatapku tajam. Matanya mengunci setiap gerakanku. Membuatku berdiam diri bak patung di tempat. "Karena aku sudah meyakinkan ayah, kalau kau tidak akan mengecewakanku."

Tepat setelah Akashi mengatakannya, Kei memasuki kelas, sambil membawa kotak susu. "Nih," ia mengoper kotak susunya kearahku. "Bunga dua kali lipat ya?" Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku menangkap kotak susunya, seketika mataku membulat sempurna, hampir melotot. "Iiih Keiii!" Pekikku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa susu vanilla!" Protesku.

"Apa yang salah dengan susu vanilla? Itu—"

"Dapat membuatmu tumbuh tinggi." Kei mengedipkan mata, seolah tidak percaya apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Ia baru saja hendak mengatakan hal itu tapi sudah dipotong Akashi begitu saja. "Kalsium dan protein dalam susu vanilla jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan susu strawberry."

Aku memutar bola mataku seolah tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan keles(?). "Akashi-san sering minum susu apa?"

Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, masih menatapku tajam. "Vanilla."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Akashi-san tidak tinggi-tinggi?"

Bisa kulihat Akashi tersentak, kaget mendengar ucapanku barusan. Ekspresinya berubah, meskipun raut mukanya terlihat begitu tenang. Tatapannya menajam, bak seorang elang sedang memperhatikan mangsa yang akan diserangnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mulai meminum susu vanilla ku (meski dengan terpaksa). "Entah."

Tiba-tiba nada dering sms hpku berbunyi. Untungnya saat ini istirahat, kalau tidak-aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi pada hpku tercinta ini...

Segera kuambil hpku di kantong rok dengan tangan kiriku yang mumpung sedang tidak digunakan. Berniat untuk membisukannya sementara dan membuka pesan sesegera mungkin. Terlihat pesan dari ayah di layar homepage.

"Kei?" Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"hari ini kau ada acara? Kalau tidak temani aku cari baju ya?"

"Tunggu dulu," ia mencoba menopang dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ah! Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa! Hari ini...uum, aku akan pergi menonton dengan Mibuchi-senpai. Ehehehe" ujarnya dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Akashi beralih menatap Kei. "Ah, ternyata kau yang selalu diceritakan Reo? Seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya."

"Reo?" Aku membeo, menengok kearah Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

Ia mengangkat alisnya, heran. "Reo. Reo Mibuchi. Seharusnya kau tau."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilnya Mibuchi-senpai? Atau Reo-senpai paling tidak. Kita disini sebagai adik kelas, bukan senior. Seharusnya kau tau dimana posisimu!," ujarku. "Kau selalu mengatakan pada orang lain kalau mereka harus tau posisi mereka. Tapi kurasa kaulah yang tidak tau dimana posisimu sekarang, Akashi-san."

Ia kembali menatapku tajam. Mengunci setiap pergerakan tubuhku. "Kurasa, kaulah yang tidak tau dimana posisimu saat ini. Aku benar. Dan. akan selalu benar, selama aku selalu menang. Akan kutunggu kau di taman kota pukul 2 siang, kalau tidak, kau akan tau akibatnya. Karena aku absolut."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

haiiiii kita ketemu lagi chuyunk /jijik.

kali ini gue kembali ke fandom krbs, abis gue kangen sih /gananya

kali ini gue mau nyoba bikin one-shot. tapi keknya gagal total gitu ye. dan ini mana masih on going lagi—tapi gue cuma mau bikin 2 chappie doang kok! kata temen gue ini bukan one-shot tapi two-shot /ngek. terus-terus mana hp gue rusak lagi ;;ww;;; jadi mungkin gue semi dulu sampe hp gue bener. untung deh ini ficnya udh gue pindahin dari memo, kalo kaga gue udah bikin ulang ini fic :'''DDD udah ah, kok gue setiap bikin fic pasti curcol :"""D

chapter 2 mendatang si **aku** bakal nge-date sama dinner alone sama akashi wwwwww dan ada kejutan" lainnya~ gue gabisa kasi spoiler lebih lanjut. ntar malah ga penasaran /nyed. tapi kalo chapter 2 itu ude full buat nge-date ini fic mungkin bakal jadi 3 chappie. yaaa—liat nanti deh.

sampe jumpa di fic selanjutnya dari gue~~~

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkk


	2. Chappie 2

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic, even though I got the inspiration from 's song.**

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

Sebenarnya Ayah tadi menyuruhku membeli pakaian yang pantas digunakan untuk acara makan malam besok, melalui sms yang ia kirim saat jam istirahat pertama di sekolah tadi.

Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak sahabatku, Kei untuk ikut. Tapi ternyata ia sudah punya rencana kencan dengan Mibuchi-senpai.

Dan sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang uring-uringan antara pergi atau tidak ke taman kota, karena Akashi-san bilang akan menunggu disana tepat pukul dua. Parahnya, sekarang sudah pukul dua kurang limabelas menit.

Lagipula, Ayah juga aneh! Dress dengan berbagai macam warna sudah tertata rapi di lemari. Mulai dari warna merah muda, biru langit, tosca dan sebagainya. Jadi untuk apa aku beli dress baru?

Yang lebih aneh, saat ini—maksudku, jaman sekarang bukan jaman sitinurbaya! Masa aku akan dijodohkan, dikiranya aku tidak laku dikalangan anak laki-laki, apa?

Andai aku terlahir di keluarga yang normal-normal saja—bukan berarti keluargaku saat ini tidak normal. ...yah, mungkin sedikit tidak normal. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin kita hidup err—sedikit merakyat?

Kita tidak terlalu membutuhkan pelayan yang banyaknya minta ampun, paling tidak pekerjakan dua atau tiga orang. Kita juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan rumah yang besarnya seperti ini! Tidak. Bukannya aku tidak mensyukuri semua ini, tapi bayangkan! Kalau mau ke dapur saja, rasanya seperti harus mengelilingi lapangan satu kali—kalau jalan dari kamarku sih. Tapi tetap saja, bukankah itu termasuk berlebihan?

Aku memilih baju dress yang menurutku nyaman digunakan untuk jalan-jalan. Dan berakhir dengan dress merah muda, karena menurutku motifnya tidak begitu ribet dibanding yang lain.

Aku mengganti pakaianku, mengenai sepatu high heels dan mengambil tas selempang kecilku. Saat mengengok kearah jam dinding segera aku menuruni tangga bak orang yang ketakutan setengah mati karena dikejar hantu. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Aku takut karena sekarang sudah tepat pukul dua! Bukan berarti aku takut akan diberi hukuman oleh Akashi, tapi aku tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu.

Untungnya rumahku dekat taman kota. Hanya butuh lima menit dengan jalan kaki. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berlari. Bodohnya, aku memilih memakan high heels barusan. Dan benar, kakiku sempat terkilir saat berlari tadi. Tapi untunglah tidak terasa begitu sakit. ...tidak saat ini.

Kurang lebih lima menit aku sampai di taman kota, dan dengan begitu mudahnya aku menyadari keberadaan Akashi-san dengan rambutnya yang mencolok. Masalahnya Kyoto tidak seramai Tokyo, dan tidak se-modis Harajuku.

"Bisa beri penjelasan apa yang membuatmu lama?" Tanya Akashi, tepat saat aku menghampirinya.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Haruskah aku memberikanmu penjelasan setiap saat aku telat, Akashi-san?," Tanyaku, sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. "Aku lama memilih baju untuk kukenakan."

"...?" Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Dimana biasanya kau membeli baju?"

"Uumm," aku bergumam, sambil mengingat-ingat toko yang biasa kukunjungi. Tapi kemudian aku mengangkat bahuku. "Tidak ingat namanya. Biasanya aku pergi ke Kyoto Mall, jika ada yang menarik minatku, ya kubeli, jika tidak ya tidak."

Akashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sejenak. "Kalau begitu kita kesana, sekarang." Ujarnya, sambil mengambil hp di kantong celananya. "Kita tunggu lima me—"

"Tidak usah dijemput!" Seruku tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Akashi barusan serta membuatnya tersentak sedikit.

Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Lalu kau ingin mencari taksi? Aku khawatir kalau kita tidak akan menemukan taksi di sekitar sini."

"Kita jalan kaki." Ucapku mantap.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Maaf? Berniat untuk mengulangi apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Aku yakin sekali kau mendengarnya dengan jelas Akashi-san. Kita akan jalan kaki."

Ia tersenyum sedikit, sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan topik kali ini. "Ada alasan spesifik yang bisa kutau, mengapa kita harus jalan kaki?"

Aku menghela nafasku. "Cuaca hari ini sedang baik. Jalanan juga tidak begitu ramai, jadi jangan disia-siakan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di mobil. Untuk apa kita punya kaki kalau tidak digunakan? Lagipula, sekalian kita berolah raga. Bukan begitu, Akashi-san?" Jelasku.

Ia terkekeh pelan, mendengar penjelasanku. "Tak pernah kuduga, kau sebegini menarik."

Tepat disaat Akashi mengatakan hal itu, tubuhku serasa disetrum listrik. Panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, terutama pada bagian wajah. Perasaan macam apa ini...? Kenapa baru pertama aku merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhku? Apa ini yang dinamakan ...suka seseorang?

Tapi kenapa….begitu banyak orang memujiku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini? Kenapa hatiku tidak berdegup kencang saat orang lain memujiku? Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, kenapa harus Akashi-san yang membuatku merasakan sensasi ini?

"tapi aku tetap kecewa, karena kau telah berani menentang perintahku." Lanjutnya.

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Memangnya salah selama aku merasa benar? Aku melakukan apa yang **ingin** kulakukan, Akashi-san."

Sekali lagi Akashi terkekeh kagum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku mengedipkan mataku, menatapnya bingung. Untuk apa ia mengulurkan tangannya?

"Supaya kita tidak terpisah di tengah jalan." Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana bisa, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak kuucapkan sama sekali?

"Ayo." Ajaknya.

Kuraih tangannya, dan kita pun berjalan bersama. Tangannya di tanganku terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Akashi-san yang bisa-dibilang-kecil ini memiliki tangan yang besar dan kekar. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam tanganku begitu kuat, tapi tidak begitu erat. Rasanya...seperti ada seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkan sisimu untuk selamanya. Tapi—pikiran bodoh macam apa itu. Cerita seperti itu hanya terjadi di plot komik atau novel yang ber-genre novel saja.

Tetapi, tetap saja. Genggaman tangannya terasa begitu nyaman.

**Nyut**

Kakiku yang sempat terkilir tadi, berdenyut-denyut tak tertahankan. Nyeri rasanya. Tapi dengan susah payah kutahan rasa sakit itu, sampai kami berhenti tepat di depan Kyoto Mall.

Kami memasuki berbagai toko di dalamnya. Hampir seluruh toko baju sudah kami kunjungi, tapi tidak ada satupun baju yang menarik perhatianku. Kami memasuki toko terakhir. Tetapi, masih tidak ada baju yang membuatku tertarik. Modelnya kuno, itu-itu saja yang dipajang.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kurasa yang ini cocok untukmu. Kuharap, aku tidak mendengar kata penolakan dari mulutmu" kata Akashi, sambil menunjukkan dress bewarna merah maroon.

Dressnya tidak begitu panjang, tidak begitu pendek juga. Terdapat renda-renda kecil dibagian atas. Dan pita berukuran sedang dibagian pinggang. Bagian roknya lurus menjulang ke bawah, selutut. Kainnya juga tidak terlihat panas. Dress itu terlihat begitu...perfect. Se-perfect dengan orang yang memegangnya saat ini.

"Biar kucoba." Ujarku padanya.

Akashi menyodorkanku dress pilihannya, kepadaku. Kemudian, seorang penjaga toko mengantarku kearah kamar pas, untuk mencoba pakaiannya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, aku keluar dari kamar pas, mengenakan pakaian pilihan Akashi-san tadi. Aku menuju kearah dimana Akashi-san menunggu, untuk menanyakan komentarnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanyaku, saat berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Bagus." Ujarnya.

"Yang benar? Tidakkah ini...terlihat berlebihan untuk acara makan malam, Akashi-san?"

"Kau meragukanku? Kalau menurutku bagus, berarti menurut orang lain juga begitu. Lagipula, sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu." Jelasnya, membuatku diam seribu bahasa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu menurutmu, Akashi-san." Begitu aku mengatakannya, aku kembali kearah kamar pas, untuk mengenakan pakaianku yang kukenakan tadi. Selesai, aku segera keluar dan menuju kasir untuk membayar pakaian tersebut.

"Aaahh!" Pekikku tiba-tiba membuat Akashi-san serta penjaga toko menengok kearahku, dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin teriakanmu tadi punya alasan yang jelas." tanya Akashi.

Raut mukaku terlihat pucat. "Akashi-san...bagaimana ini? Dompetku—dompetku tertinggal!" Dan benar saja, tadi aku lupa memindahkan dompetku dari tas sekolah.

"Ah, ternyata itu masalahnya." Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang bayar."

"Jangan! Itu kan bajuku, masa Akashi-san yang bayar? Aku pakai baju yang sudah ada di lemariku saja." Ujarku, dengan nada melengking, panik.

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku untukmu."

"Tidak!" Tolakku.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu, kau tau itu."

"Tetap tidak!" Tolakku, sekali lagi, sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Akashi menghela nafas, kelihatan bosan dengan perdebatan yang sangat tidak penting seperti ini. "Baiklah, aku bayar sekarang, nanti kau bayar hutangmu, saat aku menagihnya."

Aku bergumam memikirkan konsekuennya. Tapi akhirnya kuterima juga, toh yang penting nanti kukembalikan. "Setuju!" ...ya kan...?

Tidak menungguku mengatakan setuju atau tidak, Akashi-san sudah berjalan menuju ke kasir dan membayar pakaianku. Sebenarnya, aku merasa tidak enak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Selesai dengan urusan membayar, kami segera keluar dari mall. Tidak terasa hari mulai gelap, tapi setidaknya matahari belum tenggelam. Hampir tiga atau empat jam kami habiskan untuk mencari pakaian.

Jalanan masih ramai. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar, baik yang habis pulang dari kantor, sampai yang sedang asik berkencan. Beberapa lampu-lampu sudah dipancarkan, agar suasana tidak begitu gelap. "Akashi-san, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyaku.

Ia melirik kearah jarum jam tangannya. "Jam tujuh kurang limabelas menit."

"Ah!," Pekikku tiba-tiba, teringat akan sesuatu. "Akashi-san tidak ada acara kan?"

"Aku yakin, tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ikuti aku!" Seruku.

Refleks, aku meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari kearah festival di pinggir kota. Butuh waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit sampai disana.

Rasa nyeri di kakiku mulai terasa saat kakiku sampai di area festival. Stand-stand, bazaar berjejeran. Mulai dari permainan, dan beraneka ragam makanan dan minuman. Lampion-lampion kecil menyinari gelapnya suasana.

"Akashi-san, mau beli manisan apel?" Tawarku, sambil menunjuk stand penjualnya.

"Aku yakin, kau tidak menganggapku sebagai anak kecil disini." Katanya, terdengar kalau ia sedikit tersinggung.

aku memutar bola mataku, kesal. "Kalau begitu, aku yakin sekali, kalau aku tidak menganggap Akashi-san sebagai anak kecil. Mau atau tidak? Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup, kalau tidak pernah mencobanya!"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi kusarankan, kau tidak usah membelinya, dan segera pulang."

"Kau tidak seru, Akashi-san! Baiklah-baiklah, habis aku beli manisan, kita pulang." Ujarku, berlari kearah stand.

"Kyaa!" Belum sampai di stand, seseorang menubrukku dari belakang, sehingga membuatku tersungkur ke tanah. Kurasa seorang pria, karena tidak mungkin tubrukan seorang wanita, sebegitu keras. Aku hendak berteriak meminta pertanggung-jawaban, tapi si pelaku hanya lari terpontang-panting tidak jelas.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi tidak bisa, entah kenapa. Kakiku yang terkilir tadi berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Baru kusadari kalau sang pelaku tadi menylengkang kakiku yang sedang terkilir, sehingga beginilah aku sekarang. Tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan bangun dari posisiku sekalipun.

"Sudah, kubilang. Turuti perintahku, kau sudah lihat akibatnya." tiba-tiba Akashi muncul di depanku sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku.

Aku meraih tangannya, dan mencoba untuk berdiri dengan susah payah. "I—tte, tte tte!"

Setelah aku berdiri tegak, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit dihadapanku. "Naiklah." —maksudnya!?

Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang-ulang kali, tidak jelas. Mencoba mengerti maksud Akashi barusan. Maksudnya aku disuruhnya naik ke atas punggungnya begitu?

"Ti—"

"Tidak ada kata penolakan darimu." Potongnya.

"Ka—kalau begitu aku mau beli manisan dulu!" Tukasku, sambil menyeret kakiku yang terkilir kearah stand penjual yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Selesai membeli, aku hendak kembali kearah Akashi-san. Tapi seseorang menyenggolku sampai-sampai manisan apel yang baru saja kubeli, dan belum sempat kumakan jatuh ke tanah. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang berlari entah kenapa. Dan, ia menginjak manisanku sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Memang sih sudah kotor, tapi kenapa—hari ini aku se-sial ini! Pertama, kakiku terkilir. Kedua, dompetku tertinggal. Ketiga, sudah dua kali orang menubrukku. Keempat, manisanku jatuh. Kelima, manisanku diinjak.

Kesabaranku sudah mencapai puncaknya. Baru saja, aku ingin memaki orang dua tadi, tapi anehnya mereka sudah hilang, tak kasat mata. Yasudahlah. Aku berjalan gontai (masih nyeret kaki) kearah Akashi-san berada, dengan tampang lesu.

Iris matanya menangkap kedatanganku. "Jadi?"

Aku mendesah kecil. "Kita pulaaang~" ujarku, sambil berjalan kearah Akashi, dan naik keatas punggungnya sesuai janji tadi.

Ia menggenggam tubuhku erat dibelakangnya, supaya tidak jatuh, sedangkan aku memeluk lehernya. Aromanya yang khas menyeruak masuk ke hidungku.

Rambutnya yang merah berkobar-kobar, terasa lembut menggelitiki sekujur tanganku. Wangi shampoo nya tercium sampai hidungku. kurasa—tidak, maksudku aku yakin Mint, karena terasa begitu segar dan menyejukkan, membuatku mabuk. Mabuk akan dirinya. Bahkan baru kusarakan mabuk terasa sebegini—absolut.

Orang-orang disekitar mulai melirik kearah kami. Entah itu karena kami terlihat aneh, atau malah terlihat begitu mencolok. Dan, sejujurnya aku malu, dilihati banyak orang, tapi akal sehatku berbicara lain. Aku ingin lebih lama berada di punggungnya—tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak bisa.

"Akashi-san?" Panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Kita turun disini, dan panggil supirmu ya?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menyeringai, yang jujur terlihat cukup seram. "Tidak. **Cuaca hari ini sedang baik. Jalanan juga tidak begitu ramai, jadi jangan disia-siakan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di mobil. Untuk apa kita punya kaki kalau tidak digunakan, bukan begitu? Sekalian olah raga**" Ucapnya sama persis, seperti yang aku katakan tadi.

"Ini sudah malam Akashi-san! Tidak mungkin kan kita jalan sampai rumah?"

"Mungkin saja. Rumahmu dekat taman kota kan?"

Aku terdiam, bingung hendak membalas apa. "Terserahmu sajalaaah~"

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku merenungkan bagaimana nasibku untuk besok. Aku memikirkan bagaimana nasibku memakai high heels besok dengan kaki bengkak seperti ini. Aku memikirkan bagaimana rupa kerabat ayah yang ternyata ayah dari Akashi-san.

Kata Ayah, Ayah dari Akashi-san terlihat baik, berwibawa, dan ya—absolut. Perusahaan Hayama dengan Perusahaan Akashi sudah bekerja sama sejak terciptanya perusahaan tersebut. Dan kabarnya, anaknya akan dijodohkan satu sama lain, jika mereka cocok. Dan kabarnya, baru aku yang dijodohkan dari jaman bersejarah. Dan kabarnya lagi, kurasa aku dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

"Akashi-san?," Panggilku. Yang dipanggil hanya diam, tapi aku yakin benar ia mendengarkanku. "Kalau sekarang saja tidak bisa jalan, bagaimana dengan besok? Pakai high heels?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan bertanya!" Tukasku

"Menurutmu, untuk apa aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah?"

Aku bergumam pelan, lalu memutar bola mataku. "Entah."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti perintahku. Karena aku tau, apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sekali lagi aku diam seribu bahasa. Kata-katanya yang absolut selalu bisa menyingkirkanku. Andaikan ini peperangan dalam pertandingan catur, mungkin sudah hancur kota bentengku saat ini.

Setibanya kami sampai rumah, Akashi mendudukkanku diatas sofa. Ia berjalan ke tempat dimana ada kotak P3K. —tunggu, pernahkah ia ke rumah ini sebelumnya? Kalau belum, mengapa ia bisa tau letak-letak ruangan dirumahku seakan-akan ia pemilik rumah ini? Ingin sekali aku menanyakan hal itu, tapi untuk kali ini kuurung niat tersebut.

Akashi kembali dengan membawa perban luka dan plester. Ia duduk tepat disebelahku, sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Naikkan kakimu di pangkuanku."

Aku melongo tidak jelas. "Di atas pangkuanmu?" Aku membeo, sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan-akan mengatakan kalau ucapan Akashi barusan hanya bercanda.

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka main-main. Cepat naikkan kakimu atau kupaksa."

Seketika, sekujur tubuhku merinding. Hawa dingin menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Tatapan tajam itu kembali menatapku. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menghadang, tiap kali aku melanggar perintahnya. Entah—perasaan macam apa ini. Apakah ini perasaan takut yang dirasakan oleh orang yang kenal Akashi-san? Tapi untuk apa aku takut? Aku yakin sekali kakinya masih menyentuh tanah barusan.

Aku menaikkan kakiku keatas pangkuannya dengan susah payah. "I—tte tte!" Aduhku, karena rasanya kau tau, luar biasa sakit.

Akashi membantuku menaikkan kaki diatas pahanya. Tangannya yang lembut dan hangat memegang kakiku yang bergetar hebat, entah karena kedinginan atau malah karena tangannya yang menyentuh kakiku.

Dengan sangat hati-hati ia memijit kakiku. "It—te! Akashi-san jangan terlalu keras!" Aduhku, tapi ia mengacuhkan begitu saja, dan tetap memijitku.

Tak berapa lama, Akashi berhenti memijitku. Ia memegangi ujung jari kaki dan telapak kakiku. Aku menatapnya bingung sesaat, apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan kakiku. Dan detik berikutnya, aku hampir dibuatnya menangis kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak sakit, kalau kakimu diputar beberapa derajat dan dibunyikan tulangnya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Sedangkan Akashi, masih sibuk memakaikan perban di kakiku, dan menempelkan plester untuk merekatkannya. "Besok, bisa jadi sembuh. Jangan dipakai jalan terlalu sering, kau harus ingat itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menurut. Ya. Karena kata-katanya absolut, aku tau itu. Dan aku sudah cukup kapok melanggar perintahnya. "Kalau begitu," ia bangkit dari sofa. "Aku akan pulang, sekarang juga."

Jantungku berdenyut-denyut, bak ditusuki jarum. Secepat itukah waktu berlalu? "Tunggu dulu!" Sela-ku—tunggu apa yang aku lakukan?

Ia menatapku datar, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sedikitpun. "...?"

"Bagaimana caranya aku menuju kamarku? Kau bilang aku tidak boleh jalan."

Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku yakin kau mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku bilang **jangan terlalu sering** dipakai jalan, bukan begitu?"

Aku dibungkam olehnya. Kata-katanya selalu membuatku jatuh ke lubang terdalam. Kenapa kata-katanya selalu absolut? Kenapa kata-katanya selalu menusuk? Kenapa ia terlalu **perfect**?

"Kalau begitu main lima pertanyaan dan lima suruhan denganku? Koutarou belum pulang, aku bosan dirumah sendiri!" Ucapku segera.

Raut mukanya berubah, kurasa ia mulai tertarik. "Bisa jelaskan, bagaimana permainannya?"

Aku tersenyum puas, karena berhasil membujuknya. "Jadi aku mengajukan lima pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Kalau sudah selesai dengan pertanyaanku, kau mengajukan lima suruhan, apapun itu kepadaku." Jelasku.

Ia menyeringai, dan kembali duduk disebelahku. "menarik. Biar kucoba."

Aku mengajukan pertanyaan pertama. "baiklah, Makanan favorit, Akashi-san?"

"Soup Tofu."

"Warna favorit?" Tanyaku.

"Merah."

Oke, aku cukup bodoh untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Sudah jelas ia menyukai warna merah. "Punya pacar sewaktu smp atau bahkan sd?"

"Tidak."

"Ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Kurasa ada."

Waktu serasa berhenti. Hatiku berdetak begitu cepat. Akashi menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Mengapa kata-katanya barusan membuatku begitu penasaran? Mengapa kata-katanya barusan membuatku berharap yang tidak-tidak? "Siapa nama orang yang kau sukai?"

Tepat saat aku menanyakan hal tersebut, Ayah dan Ibu datang sehabis kerja. Karena kita ada di sofa ruang depan, jelas saja mereka menangkap keberadaan kami.

"Okaeri Ayah, Ibu." Ucapku.

"Tadaima," jawab mereka hampir bersamaan. "Kurasa kami mendapatkan tamu spesial hari ini." Lanjut Ayah, dengan nada sarkastik.

Akashi bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Ah, saya hanya mengantar putri anda, Izumi-san, Kori-san. Saya juga sudah berencana untuk undur diri." Ucapnya sopan dan mantap.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan~ kau pasti lelah. Makanlah bersama kami, malam ini" kata Hayama Kori, atau yang biasa kupangil dengan panggilan ibu.

Ibu adalah pemilik hotel bintang lima Koyama di pusat kota, yang berdiri dengan bendera perusahaan Hayama milik Ayah tentu saja.

Hayama Izumi alias ayahku mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Kami akan merasa lebih senang untuk berbincang-bincang denganmu."

Ayah, pemilik perusahaan ternama sudah mendirikan berbagai hotel, restaurant, bahkan sampai resort spa yang cukup terkenal. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan perusahaan Akashi yang tak kalah terkenal, dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi toh, kurasa memang dia tidak ada niat untuk mengalahkan perusahaan Akashi. Bukannya bersaing atau apa, pemilik perusahaan atau bisa dibilang Ayah Akashi malah menjadi kerabat baik ayah.

Sekali lagi, Akashi membungkukkan badan sopan. "Saya minta maaf, tapi saya rasa saya tidak bisa. Lagipula, besok kita akan bertemu dalam acara makan malam bersama ayah. Sekali lagi saya harap undur diri." Ucap Akashi, sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda permisi.

"Baiklah, saya bisa maklumi. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar ibu.

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih." Ia membalikkan badan, dan beranjak pergi ke rumahnya.

Aku menatapnya pergi dalam diam. Andai saja Ayah dan Ibu tidak datang disaat aku menanyakan hal tadi, nama siapa yang akan ia jawab?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

haaaiiiiiiii~~~~~~~~~~~~ kita ketemu lagiiiii :****** /wei

gue kecepetan apdet ga sih? tapi jangan salahin gue, abis gue bosen gada kerjaan di waktu luang /elunyaajayangkebanyakanwaktuluang/ gue ga nyangka yang ini nyampe 3rb kata purisu. gue kira cuma sampe 2rb. abis gue ngerasa tiap kali nulis banyak keknya microsoft boongin gue gitu ye- yang kemaren aje aslinya cuma seribu doang tapi gue tambah"in lah dikit. la yang ini gue kurang-kurangin /mauloapa/ tapi 3rb ga kebanyakan kan buat kalian kan ya? gue harap sih ndak uwu

dan betewe aniwe baswe hape gue udah bener yaaayyyy~ \o/ oiya, gue lupa gue mau ngoreksi itu fic kemaren gue salah nulis. harusnya seekor elang, gue nulisnya seorang elang (_ _) abis itu 07.30 jadi 17.30 terus yang salah lagi ternyata akashi itu ketua osis dan gue baru tau itu ;w;; maap

tapi untuk chapter ketiga keknya bakal lama gue apdet. waktu luang gue kepotong sih, banyak tugas dan blablabla /ketauankalonumpukinpr/ tapi aneh tau- masa gue besok TO padahal gue masih kelas lapan ;w; gue bingung yang un siapa yang TO siapa ;w; yaudah deh, daripada gue curcol disini akhir kata gue bilang

happy reading~~


End file.
